Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope
by Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller
Summary: When Deadheart of RebelClan is captured and brought into StormClan, he befriends Icepaw and joins the Clan. But when the two cats have kits, it brings on a legacy of bad luck that only the strongest can overcome. R&R!
1. Prologue

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

With thanks to Gingerstar14 and her brother Bramblestripe ;)

Prologue

In a moor with few trees scattered here and there, cats yowled, fleeing from a hidden terror. They ran up a hill on the far side into the forest beside it, seeking refuge in the them, a black cat came out of the forest against the crowd, which gathered on the edge of the forest, the cats peering out at the moor.

The black cat traveled down the hill into the hollow beyond. He picked his way down to meet two cats standing at the entrance to the bush-surrounded hollow. "Intruder!" The bigger, a huge black tom stepped forward, his ears flattened."Please, Ravenslash. I must speak with Icehope,"

"Icehope?" Ravenslash turned to look at the dark brown tom beside him, his ears flattened unobtrustively. "Screechclaw, fetch Silverstar."

Screechclaw dipped his head and vanished, his tail streaming after him. "Why are your cats in our territory?" the black tom asked. "If this is an attack-"

He stopped as a thin silver she-cat shouldered Ravenslash out of the way. "Freeheart," she spat. "Why have you come to my camp? Come crawling back now that we have true power?"

Freeheart curled his lip. "Why would I want to join RebelClan again? I'm perfectly happy with StormClan!"

"Well, you didn't come to swap training methods. What do you want?" Silverstar took a commanding pace forward. Even when he was still in RebelClan, Silverstar had posessed an aura of menace than most cats didn't have, even the leader.

Freeheart sat down. "First of all, why are _you_ leader? Deathstar couldn't have lost that many lives He was still young!"

Silverstar bared her teeth in a snarl, her fur bristling. "I killed him, fool! He was so weak, and the after the sickness, the fools of my Clan had no idea what I'd done,"

Freeheart spat angrily. "But you were upset when Bloodstar died!" This wasn't making any sense. Had Silverstar lost her mind? She had a wild look in her eyes.

"Think so? What would the Clan have done if I hadn't pretended to be upset when my own father died?" Silverstar growled. "But, you didn't know I was leader yet. Why have you come?"

Freeheart took a deep breath. "Have you seen a cat called Icehope?"

Silverstar twitched her ears. "What's she look like?"

"Ginger and white."

Silverstar bristled. "Only my deputy, Thrashclaw is ginger and white. Screechclaw, get Deathclaw."

"Who is Deathclaw?" Freeheart demanded, his fur rising. "And I've lived with RebelClan for a good while...who is Thrashclaw?"

Suddenly a roar sounded from behind them, and Freeheart whirled around and pelted across the moor, his tail streaming behind him. He heard Silverstar exclaim, "At last! Now I can destroy StormClan!"

And all the forest darkened.


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 1

It was just dawn. The ginger she-cat padded through the forest, dragging a furious black tom with her. "Just wait 'till we get to StormClan camp!" The tom's only reply was to spit. She finally reached a sandy clearing, lined with stone in the rear and protected by a wall of brambles. She squeezed through it and let out a yowl. "I have caught a prisoner!"

She threw him down, and a spotted brown she-cat came out of a crevice in one of the rocks. "Gingerpelt?" She flicked her tail at the black cat.

"I found him hunting on StormClan territory. He didn't give me much a fight though!" She meowed, dipping her head to the leader.

"Look!" whispered a blue-gray tom to his ginger companion who was sitting by a pile of prey in the center of the camp. "A prisoner!" The two young cats slowly crept forward. A black she-cat sat from a distance, watching.

Slowly StormClan emerged, whispering, watching the tom. A brown tabby joined a white she-cat with black stripes, and a black tabby she-cat padded up to watch Spottedstar.

"Well, why are you here? Aren't you from RebelClan?" Spottedstar challenged, her green eyes smoldering but her voice calm.

"Why should I talk to you, fox dung?" hissed the black cat.

Spottedstar slashed his ear. The murmuring grew louder, but Spottedstar didn't quiet her cats.

"Must be RebelClan! That's a temper if I ever seen one!" The tabby she-cat growled. A smaller, slighter black she-cat nodded agreeingly. Gingerpelt lashed her tail for silence.

"Fine High-and-Mighty-Leader!! I am from RebelClan, and I destroyed all of Bloodstar's remaining lives! Deathblow is going to be leader. I think Silverfang'll be deputy. Anyway, I was exiled. Well, you could have guessed that." snarled the black cat. His voice quickened as he went on, until Spottedstar had to lift her tail for silence. "

"Wait, you what?"

"Killed Bloodstar." he acted as though it was something natural. Spottedstar staggered backward. Gingerpelt caught her leader and stood, her eyes wide. How could this happen?

Gasps came from StormClan.

"Bloodstar is dead!"

"How could that be?"

"What an evil cat!"

Spottedstar herself was appalled. So Bloodstar, the RebelClan leader, one of the oldest Clan leaders was dead, killed by a young, foolish, evil cat. "You. You killed Bloodstar?" Spottedstar asked.

"I just said that!" he drew himself up, his blue eyes defiant.

"What is your name?" Gingerpelt asked. She steaded Spottedstar and gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder before stepping away from her leader and closer to the black cat, unflinching in the midst of the turmoil.

"Deadheart!!" He snarled. "Though I can't see how that matters."

"Well don't be so happy," Spottedstar rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well how can I be happy, when I'm a prisoner? Tell me that, smarty cats!" Deadheart meowed loudly.

"Don't be so quiet, either." Gingerpelt whispered. Deadheart glared at her.

"Now is not the time to make jokes." A small tabby she-cat meowed quietly. Spottedstar flicked her ears.

A ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes padded out from the StormClan cats. "Gingerpelt, what will you do with him?"

"It's up to Spottedstar, Icepaw."

Icepaw dipped her head, staring at Deadheart. Deadheart stared back with his eyes narrowed. "Icepaw, huh?" he rumbled.

"Let's kill him!" Gingerpelt snarled through gritted teeth. "He'll have no future anyway, what with killing a leader. A _leader_." More murmuring from the watching cats.

"No, then we would be evil murderers like him." Spottedstar objected.

"Yea, you don't want to be murderers like me!" Deadheart meowed pointedly. He rose to his paws to stare at Gingerpelt threateningly. The deputy wasn't daunted. Spottedstar stepped forward.

"Don't cause a fight, Gingerpelt." she meowed calmly.

Gingerpelt glared at Deadheart a moment longer, and then looked away.

"Get me something to eat!" Deadheart yowled.

"Icepaw, show me you hunting skills and bring Deadheart here some food." Gingerpelt ordered. Icepaw nodded and dashed off to hunt.

"I think he should be our prisoner. He's evil, and mousebrained, and needs to be taught a lesson." Spottedstar decided.

"Yes, like so" Gingerpelt agreed, eyeing Deadheart. _Just the thing we need_, she thought _more mouth in this camp_. Her eyes strayed to where the two black she-cats stood agressively.

"Gingerpelt, you seem a little high-strung." Spottedstar commented. Gingerpelt flipped her tail in reply.

"What?!" the black she-cat hissed. "Prisoner? In the camp?"

"Yes, Midnight." Spottedstar meowed. "Under guard, he won't be any danger to the Clan." Midnight snorted and looked away. "Does any other cat disagree?" No one said anything. "Good."

Icepaw dashed back into the camp with a mouse in her mouth. She laid it down in front of Deadheart. "Here you are,"

"Thanks" Deadheart replied ungratefully. He took a bite and spat it out. "Disgusting!" He screeched. Gingerpelt rolled her eyes. Deadheart leaned over to Icepaw and thanked her quietly. She nodded.

"Icepaw, could you and Breezepaw make a den for Deadheart?" Spottedstar asked, flicking her tail toward the blue-gray tom. "It's only for one cat, so it should be easy."

"Okay! I like to work!" was the enthusiastic reply. Icepaw ran over to the side of the camp opposite to the stone wall where the dens were, and got to work. Breezepaw followed.

Spottedstar put Burntclaw, a red-colored tabby, to guard Deadheart. He watched his every move, and Deadheart got annoyed as he finished his mouse. He glared back at all the cats examining him.

Gingerpelt lead the evening patrol to check that no more RebelClan cats crossed the border into their territory. No cat was there but the scent of Deadheart.

"Let's get back," Gingerpelt told her patrol of Mossfoot, Bluemoon, and Twilight.

By the time they got back, Icepaw and Breezepaw had finished Deadheart's den, and he was sleeping in it. Loudstripe, another warrior, had taken Burntclaw's post, and he was flicking his tail irritably back and forth.

The other cats on the patrol went right to the warriors den. Gingerpelt went right to sleep in the warriors den, after a final glance at Loudstripe, still flicking his tail.


	3. Chapter 2

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 2

**This is mostly just unneccesary chatter, but, aren't some chapters in books just extra??**

As Deadheart woke, Brackenclaw, the warrior guarding him after Loudstripe, was padding into the warriors' den to get more sleep. Blackthorn came to take her place. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws. Deadheart squeezed out of his den and sat beside her.

"I'm hungry!" he complained instantly.

"Get it yourself! The fresh-kill pile's full. The hunting patrol just got back," Blackthorn snarled. She was in no mood to guard prisioners, especially a RebelClan nusiance like this cat, and only her respect for Gingerpelt, the deputy, made her do it.

"Why do I care that the hunting patrol got back? You're my guard, so you have to get stuff for me!" Deadheart retorted.

Blackthorn growled in her throat and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed two mice and slapped them in front of Deadheart. He devoured them quickly, and then flopped on his belly to stretch. Blackthorn looked away disgustedly. He sat up as Icepaw padded out of the apprentice's den. She walked with Gingerpelt to the fresh-kill pile, asking her something.

As they came closer, Deadheart heard Gingerpelt reply, "Of course we can go to the training hollow today. We haven't worked on your fighting skills in a while."

When they got to the pile, Gingerpelt took a squirrel, and Icepaw took a mouse. They went over to the opposite side of the camp and ate. By them were Rippedfur and Burntclaw. Slowly, the cats emerged from their dens. Rippedfur and Burntclaw headed toward the pile.

Bored, Deadheart listened to their conversation. "I heard Treeheart's kits will soon come."

"Just look at her, though!" Burntclaw purred. "I can't wait to see how many she has."

"If they look at all like either of you, they'll be beautiful." Rippedfur replied, affectionately butting his friend on the shoulder withhis head. Disgusted, Deadheart turned away. Gingerpelt rose to her paws, ordered Burntclaw to lead a patrol after the Sunhigh patrol got back, and they left camp.

Blackthorn called a greeting to Twilight, the gray she-cat, as she and her sister Midnight padded off on a hunting patrol with Clawpaw, Tigerstripe's apprentice. Tigerstripe himself, a dark brown tabby, followed momentarily.

Blackthorn asked Deadheart, "So, you took the rest of Bloodstar's lives? He only had two left, didn't he? Spottedstar still has all nine." Deadheart nodded, scowling. "Not to talkative, huh?" Blackthorn laughed.

Deadheart rolled his eyes. "I'm so bored. This stinks! I can't believe how boring this is!"

"Well, maybe you should've though about that before you where hunting on our territory."

"Oh, you're my leader to give advice now?" Deadheart rolled is eyes again.

"You're such a pain, Deadheart." Blackthorn sighed, shaking her head in disgust. From the corner of her eye, she saw Moonfrost, Tigerstripe's mate, shoot her a sympathetic glance.

"And you're not the best either." Deadheart stretched again, rolling over.

Suddenly, Wildfire, the medicine cat, ran across the camp to the nursery. "Treeheart's having her kits!" she gasped loudly. Her apprentice, Streampaw, followed quickly with some herbs in her mouth.

Blackthorn was clearly surprised. "She's having her kits?" She meowed.

Heads popped up all over the camp. "I knew it!" purred Burntclaw. He rushed into the nursery after Wildfire. Rippedfur let out a happy sigh.

"Well, I sure don't care!" snarled Deadheart. His blue eyes were smoldering with frustration.

"Did I _want_ your opinion?" Blackthorn snarled back, her blue eyes equally smoldering.

"Well, whether you did or not, you got it anyway." Deadheart meowed. It seemed like he was very used to getting yowled and hissed at. But, he was a RebelClan cat after all.

"Will you two stop bickering, _please_?!" Mossfoot exclaimed. She was sitting nearby with her brother, Loudstripe. She was usaully quiet and gentle, but she hated to see cats quarreling.

"This is gonna be a long day." Blackthorn sighed, nodding to Mossfoot.

"Very long. Longer for me." Deadheart agreed.

"Don't agree with me, it's annoying!" Blackthorn snapped. Deadheart rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes!" She added angrily. Deadheart rolled his eyes.

"AHHHHH!!!!" screeched Blackthorn.

Deadheart sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bored…bored... so bored!" he dropped into a crouching position and flicked his tail back and forth. The morning stretched on, and it soon grew hotter as sunhigh approached. Deadheart kept complaining.

Blackthorn's eyes flashed angrily and she hissed faintly at Deadheart. He ignored her completely. Blackthorn turned as Wildfire padded slowly out of the nursery where the queens slept. She looked tired.

"Hey, Wildfire, how many kits does Treeheart have?" Blackthorn called.

"Yes!" A few cats joined in. The last kit to be born was Dapplekit, Owltail's kit. She had had two other siblings, but they died along with their father when a fox attacked the camp. Owltail's death had shocked the Clan, and every cat was hoping Treeheart's kitting would be successful.

Wildfire stopped and padded over to them. "One," She meowed, her voice flat. "There was another, but he didn't make it past birth."

"So sad when a kit doesn't live past its first breath, isn't it?" Rippedfur meowed, his patchy brown fur bristling.

"What about the other kit?" Blackthorn asked.

"_She_ is a brown tabby like her mother. But she has green eyes, not amber eyes." The fire-colored tabby medicine cat purred. "And now, I bid you farewell, friends. The great medicine cat needs her sleep!" With a flick of her tail, she padded into the medicine den. Blackthorn let out a sigh.

"So great, isn't it?"

"Who cares?" snarled Deadheart.

"We do, you grumpy sour crowfood!" Blackthorn mewed irritably, her fur bristling again. Burntclaw interrupted what she was going to add, strutting out of the nursery happily.

"Nutkit is a healthy she-cat!"

"That's great, Burntclaw!" Brackenclaw purred. "Come on, let's do that patrol now."

"Good, now shut up!" Deadheart spat.

"Deadheart, you!" Blackthorn began again.

"I'm getting out of here!" Clawpaw, Icepaw's brother, leaped to his paws and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. "Blackthorn's temper might soon explode." He meowed to Mousepaw. The ginger tom looked at him, and then dashed to the apprentice's den.

Blackthorn glared after them. "Now, be more….." She began.

Deadheart interrupted her. "Just shut it!!"

Blackthorn looked ready to claw him. But she just snarled. "This _is_ going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 3

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 3

Icepaw followed Gingerpelt quickly through the forest to the training hollow. It was a bright morning, though leaf-fall was not far off. Greenleaf was nearing an end, and most of the mornings were cool and crisp now. "I like fighting" She meowed excitedly.

When they were almost there, Burntclaw, leading his patrol of Tigerclaw, Silverclaw, and Clawpaw met up with them.

"Hey, Treeheart just had her kits...er kit." Tigerclaw purred. "There was two but..." his eyes glittered with sadness. "I guess we shouldn't let the death of a kit destory the happiness of new life."

"Really? She had her kit?!" Gingerpelt asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yea. It's named Nutkit. She's real cute! She looks like her mother!" Burntclaw meowed, bursting with pride. "I'm the father!"

"Congrats!" Gingerpelt congratulated him with a nod. Many cats were fond of Burntclaw, as he was very easy to get along with.

"I like kits." Icepaw spoke up.

"Oh, you like _everything_." Gingerpelt jokingly hissed. "And make sure you catch plenty of prey. The fresh-kill pile was low when we left." she meowed to the patrol.

Icepaw darted ahead of Gingerpelt. She got to the small sandy hollow; the training hollow, where apprentices train fighting with their mentors. It was empty. Strange. Usually other apprentices were there. But Icepaw gave it no thought. Today was a slow day.

As Gingerpelt stepped into the hollow, Icepaw jumped on her back. Gingerpelt yowled in surprise. She flipped on he back, squishing Icepaw. Then she flew onto her paws and shook violently until Icepaw was thrown off.

Then Gingerpelt held her down with one paw. "Warrior skills," she meowed, getting off Icepaw.

cepaw got to her paws. "I guess it's not too smart to jump on an enemy's back, huh?" She mewed quietly.

"No, not usually, but you must learn from experience." Gingerpelt replied. "But then again, it can be an affective move if used wisely. The counterattack is easy to use." Icepaw nodded. Gingerpelt sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "Attack me."

Icepaw backed up and then raced forward, ready to trip her with her nose as Gingerpelt reared up. She was right. When Gingerpelt stood up, the ginger-and-white cat easily unbalanced her and then landed on her side to pin her down.

"That was one of the first moves I learned," Gingerpelt grunted. "Now let me up, you great furball."

"Your the furball." She purred.

"Now, before you attack again, I would like to see your defending skills." Gingerpelt meowed.

Icepaw backed up. As Gingerpelt launched herself at her, she stood on her hind legs. When Gingerpelt hit her, she went flying on her back with Gingerpelt on top. Icepaw yowled in surprise.

"You're much smaller than me! You can't possibly stand against me like that. Try again." Gingerpelt jumped off Icepaw quickly.

Icepaw focused. The next time Gingerpelt leaped at her, she jumped away, whirled around and pinned Gingerpelt on her belly.

"Much better." She meowed when Icepaw let her up.

"Thanks. I try hard." Icepaw purred back. Gingerpelt flicked her shoulder with her tail. Then she padded to the other side of the hollow. They practiced all morning, and Icepaw got better and better at fighting. Gingerpelt told her to fight warriors her level. Icepaw laughed.

"Actually, you _are_ almost as good as a warrior now." She purred.

By the time they were done, Icepaw was hot and tired. As the padded back slowly to camp, Gingerpelt sighed "It's Sunhigh now, and you already could be a warrior, if all warriors did was fight, but tomorrow, we can work on your hunting skills."

"Really? I fight that good?"

"Yes, you only need to improve your hunting skills." She replied, padding along the trail back to camp. "My apprentice, a warrior! You're my third apprentice, you know. First Bluemoon, then Mossfoot., now you."

"That's cool." Icepaw dashed into camp. She'd be a warrior soon enough!


	5. Chapter 4

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 4

As they padded into camp, Gingerpelt saw poor Blackthorn trying to guard Deadheart. He was glaring at her and rolled his eyes when she hissed something to him. Gingerpelt decided to help her out. She padded over to them. "Go take a hunting patrol. I'll guard him." She meowed.

"Thanks!" Blackthorn mewed gratefully, dipping her head. "This cat is a pain in the tail! I'd like to see Treeheart's kit first." she added.

"Okay, just be quick." The deputy replied. Blackthorn got to her paws, nodded to Icepaw and padded toward the nursery where Burntclaw was just entering with a piece of prey in his jaws.

"So now _you're_ gonna guard me, deputy. You're my favorite cat." Deadheart sighed sarcastically. He was crouched low on the ground, and his black fur was dusty and matted as though he never groomed. Gingerpelt thought he looked pathetic.

"You too." She replied dully sitting down in the place Blackthorn had been. Deadheart rolled his eyes. Icepaw, who had been at the fresh-kill pile, came over to Gingerpelt with a rabbit and a vole. She gave the rabbit to Gingerpelt and sat down by her mentor.

"Thanks, Icepaw." Gingerpelt purred. "Did you feed the elders?"

Icepaw nodded eagerly and was about to take a bite of her vole, but Deadheart yowled, "Get me some! Please?"

She got up and threw him a shrew and a mouse before settling down again. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Why are you being…?" Gingerpelt took a bite of her rabbit and swallowed it. "…so polite to Icepaw?" she finished.

"I…I…I…ummm…er…" Deadheart stuttered. He flattened his ears in embarrassment and looked away. Gingerpelt laughed.

"I think I know why." Icepaw mewed, blushing. Then she whispered in Gingerpelt's ear, "I think Deadheart likes me… you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes!" Gingerpelt laughed. She laughed so hard she rolled on the ground. Her apprentice stared at her mentor, her eyes wide.

"_What_?!" snarled Deadheart.

"You…hahahahahahaha!" Gingerpelt giggled.

Spottedstar came out of her den and padded over to them, watching Gingerpelt with a puzzled expression. "Gingerpelt, what is so hysterically funny?" She layed a paw on her deputy, splayed on the ground with laughter.

"She's laughing because Deadheart _likes_ me." Icepaw mewed quietly.

Gingerpelt stopped laughing, caught her breath and sat up. "Yeah, Spottedstar." Deadheart spat angrily on the ground. "It's pretty funny."

"Is it true, Deadheart?" Spottedstar questioned him, gazing down at him where he crouched. He didn't respond.

"Do you think he'd answer?" Gingerpelt asked.

"No," Spottedstar replied stubbornly. "But we can try."

"Yea." Gingerpelt agreed.

"So Deadheart, is it true?" Spottedstar asked again.

"Grrraaaaar!"

"I take that as not-an-answer, Deadheart." Gingerpelt rolled her eyes.

Icepaw laughed, "You're funny, Deadheart." He looked up at this, then glanced down quickly when Spottedstar met his gaze. Gingerpelt flipped her tail impatiently back-and-forth.

"Well, this isn't important. I have some actually important things to do." Spottedstar said as she headed toward her den. "Call me if something's important." she called.

"Okay." Gingerpelt answered, sitting down again and beginning to groom her fur. Breezepaw, Mousepaw, and Icepaw's sister Glitterpaw padded over to talk to their denmate.

Breezepaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Icepaw! A tyrant likes you!"

Icepaw looked away shyly. Mousepaw shook his head. "Don't worry. I'd be embarrassed too, if a killer liked me."

"Now leave me alone, crowfood!" Deadheart snarled, lashing his tail and narrowing his blue eyes.

"You're crowfood, crowfood!" Gingerpelt growled. Deadheart rolled his eyes. "But he's right. You three take prey to the elders then go hunting again." Breezepaw skipped away, with Glitterpaw on his paws. The Mousepaw followed them. Deadheart rolled his eyes again. "For the thirtieth time, stop rolling your eyes!" Gingerpelt hissed.

"You only to me that _twice_." Deadheart pointed out.

"Can we attack him?!!" Gingerpelt hissed, fed up with her prisioner. She usually was more patient but he was trying it hard.

Spottedstar trotted out over to them. "Okay, wha…" She was interrupted by a furious yowling.

Deadheart launched himself angrily hissing and spitting at the nearest cat; Icepaw! He tried to claw her face, but she pushed him away with unsheathed claws, spitting and screeching. Gingerpelt was frozen in shock, and Spottedstar just stared. All the noise brought the entire Clan out staring. They just watched, afraid to interfere.

"Die!" Deadheart yowled and bit hard into her throat.

She grabbed his tail and bit as hard as she could, making him let go of her throat and yowl. She lunged for his neck, but hit his back. He flipped and slammed Icepaw to the ground. Barely able to move, Icepaw clawed and bit his back until he jumped up.

Gingerpelt was about to leap at Deadheart, but he gave her a rough kick and sent her sprawling. With a fierce hiss, Deadheart raked a claw down her side. Icepaw let out a yowl and dug her claws into his shoulder. Deadheart spun away from her grip and staggered.

Icepaw breathed hard, and she was getting tired. But Deadheart whipped around and launched himself at her again!


	6. Chapter 5

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 4

As Deadheart leaped at Icepaw, Gingerpelt flew into action again. She caught him and dragged him to the ground. Spottedstar ran over to Gingerpelt and started dragging him toward his den. Deadheart was still fighting. "I didn't mean it was okay to kill you!" she hissed. But Deadheart was not listening. He bit her throat hard. She clawed his eyes viciously.

"Help Spottedstar!" Rippedfur yowled, and the Clan surged forward.

"Stop!" Gingerpelt spat, and rushed to Deadheart and Spottedstar. He was still fighting. Finally, with a moan, he dropped down, dragging Spottedstar with him. Her eyes closed.

Wildfire, who was in the crowd, rushed over to Icepaw and put cobwebs on her wound to stop it from bleeding. Then she rushed over to Gingerpelt, who was bent over Spottedstar. She reached out and touched her fur. It was cold! Spottedstar was dead!

"Wildfire?" Streampaw whispered, approaching her mentor. "What's wrong?"

"Spottedstar!" Gingerpelt yowled, thrusting her head backward, yowling to the skies.

"No!" The Clan chorused. Mossfoot rushed forward and buried her nose in her fur.

Midnight let out a furious screech. "This is what we get for letting that foxdung in the Clan! Kill him!"

"Stop!" Gingerpelt stood threateningly in front of the black she-cat, warning her away.

"This is only her first life. She will have eight after this." Wildfire assured the Clan. But it didn't help much, because she looked as worried as Gingerpelt felt.

Gingerpelt turned angrily over to Deadheart. The blind cat was yowling pitifully. "The blood! I can't see! Now I'll…" Gingerpelt slashed him with a single claw and he sat down, shaking the blood from his face.

"Here," Wildfire pushed some herbs toward Deadheart. He sniffed them suspiciously and then chewed them up.

Icepaw limped over to Spottedstar and licked her cold, bloodstained fur. Suddenly, she glowed brightly, and she opened her eyes. "Deadheart killed me easily, now I _do_ believe he killed Bloodstar two times." She murmured. Then the glowing died away and shakily, she got up slowly.

"At least you have eight lives left, and not one, or something like that." Gingerpelt mewed.

Spottedstar looked worried, but nodded. Both Wildfire and Spottedstar had looked worried when they talked about how many lives Spottedstar had. Gingerpelt didn't give it much thought though. "Now to deal with Deadheart!" She hissed.

"He's defenseless now, Spottedstar." Icepaw mewed.

"I know. What should we do about him?"

"Kill hi-" Midnight was silence from a snarl from Loudstripe.

Gingerpelt glanced at him, lying in the dust. "How am I supposed to know?!"

"Let's talk in my den." Spottedstar meowed, her gaze sweeping the clearing. "Every cat to their dens except Icepaw. She can guard Deadheart, like he can get away though."

As they walked into Spottedstar's den, Icepaw came over to Deadheart and lay down beside him. Slowly the cats padded to their dens, but Midnight stalked away into the forest with Nightstripe, her mother.

"Icepaw?" He mewed.

"Yes, Icepaw." Icepaw replied. She licked his ear gently, then began to clean the blood from around his eyes. He purred. "Why did you attack me? Hmm?"

"I thought you guys were gonna attack me, so I just jumped. I _wanted_ to get Gingerpelt." he mewed feebly.

"I like Gingerpelt." The ginger-and-white apprentice mewed.

"Well, I don't. Not one bit!"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't like the cat that got me in prison either." Icepaw sighed. She licked Deadheart again, and this time he licked her back. They purred and stuck their heads closer together.

"You like me, even after I attacked you?"

"I always kinda of liked you." Icepaw purred.

"Even before you met me?" Deadheart mewed cheekily.

Icepaw gave him a gentle swat. "Yea, I like you too. Even though you were grumpy and acted like crowfood."

"Another thing I miss as much as you'd miss the forest. I miss the moors." Deadheart pressed closer to the smaller she-cat, his eyes narrowed.

"Moors are weird."

"They were RebelClan's territory." he pointed out.

"I know."

"Moorland was my home. You'd miss the trees and hate the moors like I do trees."

"Yes, I would." She gave Deadheart a third lick. He purred and licked her back.

"But I wouldn't miss Gingerpelt."

"I love you." Icepaw purred.

"You too…"


	7. Chapter 6

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 6

As they padded into Spottedstar's den, Gingerpelt meowed, "Icepaw should be a warrior, before anything else. That I can say. She's twelve moons old, you know. Clawpaw and Glitterpaw, too."

"Okay, the easy part went way to fast. And the hard part…." She paused.

"Deadheart." Gingerpelt interrupted. She leaned out of the den to see him. "You're not going to believe this, I barely do. Icepaw and Deadheart are sharing tongues!"

"What?!" Spottedstar stepped out of her den, brushing past Gingerpelt.

Icepaw mewed in a cheery voice as if what just took place had never happened. "Hello, Spottedstar, Deadheart was wondering if he could join StormClan."

"And change my name to Freeheart." Deadheart added.

"Okay…didn't see that one coming." Spottedstar meowed. She beckoned for Gingerpelt to come back in her den. "Do you think we should let him?" She meowed.

"Yes…maybe"

"But, remember, he could be trying to trick us. I wouldn't put _that_ past him." Spottedstar warned. "He killed Bloodstar, and just took one of my lives."

"Yes, but I still think we should."

Spottedstar nodded. "I trust Icepaw. Your right. But he'll have to make it good if he wants us to trust him. Midnight..." she trailed away. "Okay. Next thing, I think you should help me decide what Icepaw's warrior name should be."

"Okay. Icebreeze, or Icesky?" Gingerpelt suggested. "It could work."

"Or Icewind or Icebreack?" Spottedstar tried aloud.

They stared at each other for a moment. "Ice_hope_" they mewed together. "Then its settled." Spottedstar nodded for Gingerpelt to follow her and padded out of her den, and then leaped on top of her den, which was a rock, supposedly carved out into a hollow-like den.

"All of StormClan gather around Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

Mossfoot and Bluemoon appeared first, followed by Loudstripe, Tigerclaw and Burntclaw. Sandfur, Brackenclaw and Blackthorn appeared from their patrol, and then seated themselves near Den-ledge. Rippedfur and Twilight joined the Clan from the fresh-kill pile.

Silverclaw and Calicoclaw came next. Wildfire padded out of her den, Streampaw, her apprentice followed, just as the queens, Lilacfur, carrying her kit, Dapplekit, and Treeheart, carrying Nutkit. Pregnant Moonfrost squeezed out behind them, and sat beside her mate, Tigerclaw.

Many cats were looking at Deadheart. Gingerpelt saw them whispering, wondering what would happen to him now. The apprentices, Glitterpaw, Breezepaw, Clawpaw and Mousepaw came out to sit beside their mentors, Calicoclaw, Mossfoot, Burntclaw, Tigerclaw and Rippedfur. Nightstripe and Midnight appeared from the bramble tunnel.

Last, the elders, Patchfur, Halfear, and Willowfur plodded out of the elders' den. Icepaw and Deadheart sat up, and Gingerpelt leaped up beside Spottedstar in deputy's position.

Spottedstar began. "I have two ceremonies to perform. First, Icepaw, Clawpaw, and Glitterpaw come forward." She leapt down to stand in front of Icepaw, who was excited; she knew what the start of a warrior ceremony was!

"I, Spottedstar, leader of StormClan, call upon SkyClan to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Clawpaw, and Glitterpaw do promise to live up to the ways of StormClan, and protect it with your life?"

"I do!" Icepaw meowed clearly. Clawpaw and Glitterpaw joined her and echoed, their eyes sparkling like stars. Gingerpelt understood; everything they worked for was for this moment.

"Then by the powers of SkyClan, our great warrior ancestors, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Icehope." She then turned to Clawpaw. "I give you your warrior name. Clawpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Clawfur. And Glitterpaw, I give you your warrior name, Glitterheart. The Clan honors you tonight, and you are now full warriors of StormClan!"

The Clan called loudly, "Icehope! Clawfur! Glitterheart!" Gingerpelt was loudest, though. Icehope purred, and so did Deadheart.

"Also," Spottedstar meowed, when the cheering stopped, "Deadheart, come forward." Now the whole clan looked confused, except Icehope and Gingerpelt. Icehope helped led him to the front of the crowd, and then stepped back.

"Deadheart, do you promise, with all your heart, to take away what you promised on your warrior ceremony, and to serve only StormClan from now on?"

"I do!"

"Then may you forever live on as a StormClan warrior! Now, at your request, I take away your warrior name. You will never be known as Deadheart again. Now you will be, forevermore, known as Freeheart!"

The clan hesitated, than yowled, not as strong, "Freeheart! Freeheart! Freeheart!" Midnight remained silent, her eyes furious.

"Our meeting is through!" Spottedstar mewed. Gingerpelt leaped down beside her, and then padded into her den for the night. Spottedstar took a visit to the fresh-kill pile, taking two voles. She headed to her den. Icehope and her siblings went to sit vigil, as all new warriors do.

By now, all the cats had gotten prey, if they needed it, and went to their dens. Freeheart sat alone, feeling awkward.

Freeheart padded over to Spottedstar's den. "Permission to enter?"

"Freeheart? What do you want?" came the reply. Freeheart padded inside to see her just finishing the last of her meal. "I was wondering, if Icehope and I could share my den? It's big enough."

"Not tonight, she has to sit vigil. But if she wants, she can. Now leave me. I need my rest."

Freeheart nodded and headed to his den, grabbing a mouse for himself. He glanced at Icehope, sitting in the center of the camp, as he ate his meal. Finally, after that long day, he got his well-needed rest.


	8. Chapter 7

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 7

I think I mentioned that it was leaf-fall in another chapter? It was wrong, its newleaf. sorry.

The morning air was warm with the first signs of newleaf coming after a cold Leafbare. Freeheart padded out of the warriors' den and sat by the fresh-kill pile. He had decided to sleep with the warriors now that he was an official member of StormClan. He saw Brackenclaw, Mousepaw, and Twilight padding toward him. "We're ready for the dawn patrol," Twilight meowed.

"Let's go then." Freeheart rose to his paws and lead them out of camp, his paws tingling. It was the first time Gingerpelt had let him lead a patrol!

He padded down the bramble tunnel and headed for the RebelClan border. "There might be trouble from them if they heard that I joined StormClan. Wildfire might have told them." The young she-cat had gone off with Streampaw to the Skyshine Pool to speak with SkyClan. She met with the other medicine cats, and perhaps she had told them about their new warrior.

"Perhaps," Brackenclaw agreed.

He led the patrol down past the freshwater stream and along the main path to the border of Mosswoods. Only a few fox-lengths of the forest belonged to RebelClan, the rest of Mosswoods was StormClan's.

Freeheart paused on the border and renewed his scent on a tree. "Whether they think that I joined StormClan or I'm still patrolling the border for my old Clan, I don't care," he growled. Mousepaw flicked his tail and began creeping forward, his weight on his haunches. Suddenly he leaped and with the flash of a paw, killed the mouse scuffling in the dirt.

"Well done!" Twilight purred. "We'll tell Rippedfur you are turning into a fine hunter."

"Yes," Brackenclaw agreed. "I hadn't even scented that." Mousepaw ducked his head, all too pleased to be praised by the older warriors. Freeheart was staring at the moor, a longing in his eyes.

"RebelClan…I won't forget I once belonged to you, even if I am StormClan and have no intention of ever leaving." He murmured.

"Did you say something?" Brackenclaw turned.

"N-no. Come on, let's go patrol of FireClan border." Freeheart turned and padded off.

***

Icehope sat in camp beside Glitterheart and Sandfur, waiting for Freeheart and his patrol to return. She had woken up late, and now was sharing a small vole with Glitterheart. Sandfur sat beside her silently by the fern-covered outer camp wall. Glitterheart finished off the remains of the vole.

"Freeheart will be back soon," Icehope mewed. "There's something important I need to tell him."

"What is it?" Sandfur asked politely, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear.

Icehope blinked shyly. "I am going to ask Freeheart to be my mate. He already told me he loved me, but it was nothing official."

"Good luck." Sandfur mewed. "Hey Shimmerfur!" She got up to her sister. "I'm still hungry. Want to go hunting?"

"Sure!" Shimmerfur purred. The two she-cats padded off. Icehope wondered how the two cats managed to be so polite when their older sister was Midnight and their mother was Nightstripe.

Icehope leaped to her paws as Freeheart entered the camp. He padded over to her and flicked her ears with his tail "Hi, Icehope," he purred.

"Freeheart, there's- there's something I need to tell you." she meowed almost hesitiant.

Freeheart blinked, and then sat down. "Yes…what is it?" His blue eyes were questioning.

"Freeheart, would you…be my mate?" She meowed, her green eyes sparkling.

Freeheart ducked his head. "To be with you… as a mate… there's nothing I'd be happier about." He pressed his muzzle into Icehope's.

"Oh Freeheart…" Icehope purred.

"I love you even more every day," Freeheart mewed.


	9. Chapter 8

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 8

It was two moons since she'd become a warrior, and Icehope dashed across the camp as soon as Freeheart came back from his hunting patrol of Bluemoon and Breezepaw. "Freeheart!" She called. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Freeheart asked as he deposited his prey to the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm going to have our kits!"

"_What_?!" he gasped, dropping his prey.

"Isn't that great?" Icehope purred, winding her tail around his shoulders.

"Kits…"

"What's wrong with kits?" Icehope cocked her head.

"Bloodstar…well, before he died, he put a curse on me, that any kits near me would die!"

"Crowfood!" Icehope spat. "Curses aren't real! That curse was dopey anyway. It's probably just to scare you, too!"

"Curses?" Bluemoon asked as she picked up a piece of prey for herself. "Weird. Don't believe in them,"

"I guess you're right." Freeheart mumbled. Icehope pressed her cheek against his, and he purred.

Gingerpelt padded across the camp to the fresh-kill pile. "Get some rest you two! Spottedstar invited you to the Gathering."Freeheart stared at her."You know, where meet our enemies, FrostClan, FireClan, and RebelClan in peace inside those four rocks in a circle-Rock Circle- on the biggest, Hugerock, the leaders talk. We meet every full moon to share…"

Freeheart interrupted her with a furious yowl. "Shut it! I _know what a Gathering is_! I've been to more than one!"

"Someone's still got hard feelings." Gingerpelt laughed.

"Oh…" sighed Icehope, shaking her head.

Freeheart padded into the warriors' den. "I'm sleeping in the nursery now!" Icehope called. Then she headed to the nursery and found a nice mossy nest to lie in. Moonfrost was resting on her side just outside the nursery, her swollen belly bulging with the kits she carried.

Two-moon-old Nutkit tumbled back and forth beside Dapplekit, a four-moon-old she-kit who was black and gray with small tabby stripes.. Instantly, they ran over to Icehope. "Icehope! Icehope!" They squeaked. But Nutkit sounded more like, "Ipope!"

"Hello, kits," Icehope mewed sitting down in a patch of moss.

They took that as permission to crawl all over her. "Ow, Nutkit! That's my tail! Dapplekit! Not so hard!"

"You're so good with kits. Thanks for watching them. That gives us a break." Treeheart mewed gratefully.

"And you more work! You're expecting." Lilacfur growled. "Dapplekit, leave poor Icehope alone."

"It's okay." Icehope mewed.

Lilacfur blinked. "Okay…"

"Ipope, tell us a story about before we were born!" Nutkit mewed scrabbling around in the bedding, purring.

"Okay, but get off of me first."

"Great!" Dapplekit yowled. She bounced over to her nest and sat with Nutkit.

"Well, I'm no elder, but I got a pretty good one. When I was a kit…" She told them a story of her escapade when she ran away from the nursery with Clawfur and Glitterheart. They listened closely. As she was finishing, Spottedstar popped her head into the nursery. "Time to go! It's almost Moonhigh!"

"Okay! By kits!" Icehope padded out of the nursery. She had only gone to one gathering since she was a warrior. Spottedstar went to stand in front of the group of cats that were going to the gathering. It included, Gingerpelt, Freeheart, Mossfoot, Loudstripe, Breezepaw, and Wildfire. As Icehope padded up, they all left, and were racing to Rock-Circle.

"This is my first gathering as a StormClan warrior!" Freeheart mewed coming up to her.

"First since I'm a warrior." She meowed. Then, as they got to a hill that led to Rock-Circle, Spottedstar paused, and then plunged down the ravine to the gathering.


	10. Chapter 9

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 9

Freeheart left Icehope at the back of the crowd, and plunged right behind Spottedstar, beside Gingerpelt.

He pushed through the undergrowth that surrounded the hollow. He spotted Deathblow, new leader of RebelClan and Sapstar, leader of FireClan, having a conversation at the foot of one of the smaller rocks. FrostClan weren't here yet. Sapstar turned and greeted Spottedstar, who padded up to them.

"Welcome." She dipped her head to Spottedstar formally. Then Spottedstar greeted Deathblow. He peered over at Freeheart with narrowed eyes. Freeheart padded away quickly. Glancing around, he saw Bluemoon talking with Foxfur, his sister. He was about to join her to say hi when suddenly, a white, black-patched cat bounded over to him.

"Lashpaw!" Freeheart called joyfully.

"Deadheart!" the cat mewed back, his purr echoing through his small body.

"I'm Freeheart since I joined StormClan." Freeheart meowed. "Since, you know, what happened with RebelClan."

"I wasn't here last time because I was sitting vigil! I'm Lashface now!" the cat mewed, pressing against his former Clanmate.

"Great!" Freeheart purred.

"The gathering is for warriors, not crow-food eating rogues that kill their own fathers for fun!" Freeheart whirled around and flinched when he saw his sister, Silverfang standing there, her fur bristling.

"Oh? You'll leave then?" Freeheart retorted. "Good." He had never been in good terms with his siblings, besides Foxfur.

Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from the tallest rock. The three leaders were seated on it. Deathblow had been the one who called. "We gather around Rock-Circle for a meeting of the Clans, ruled by the full moon truce!"

The deputies, Gingerpelt, Silverfang, with a last glance at Freeheart, strode away and sat with and Firedrake of FireClan seated at the foot of the rock.

"FrostClan are…" Sapstar started to say. A loud screech sounded, and Froststar, leader of FrostClan tore into the clearing and leaped onto the rock. The rest of her clan pelted behind her. Shineheart, the deputy sat down with the others.

"Sorry we're late." She panted.

Deathblow flashed a reproachful glare at her, then announced. "I will speak first." He stepped forward to the edge of the rock. "I am now-"

"Where's Bloodstar?" called some cat. "He was a young cat."

Deathblow's fur bristled. "I'm getting to that. I am now Deathstar. Deadheart, one of our warriors, killed Bloodstar, his own father and fled the Clan. But where is he now? Rotting in the forest? No. He's here. He's at this Gathering. And he is a member of StormClan!"

Shocked yowls and gasps echooed through the cats, and Spottedstar waved her tail for silence. "I think StormClan's business is StormClans. Freeheart is loyal to us now, and he is not your concern, Deathstar." She dipped her head and sat back down.

Deathstar curled his lip, and then described how a group of rats had moved onto the moor, and Stoneclaw and Bloodfang led patrols and chased them off. Freeheart saw his grey tabby friend Stoneclaw look at the ground and shuffle his paws. The almost blood-red warrior Bloodfang stared proudly around the clearing.

"Our apprentice Lashpaw, is now a warrior. He will be known as Lashface." Deathstar finished and stepped back with a reproachful glare at Spottedstar.

Spottedstar stepped forward, ignoring him. "Nothing much has happened, there has been peace. The only real news is Icehope will be having kits." She stepped back again. Some cats congratulated Icehope. Freeheart let out a purr.

Froststar took Spottedstar's place. "FrostClan have had to deal with a badger. Luckily, Snowface and a patrol chased it off. You may want to check it out, Deathstar, it headed for the moor."

"We've already scented it and are keeping an eye out, thanks." Knowing Deathstar, Freeheart doubted it.

"A fox also had pups near our camp." Froststar continued. "We haven't dealt with it yet, but we can handle it." She glared around the clearing, challenging any cat to say she couldn't, and then continued, "We have two new apprentices, Moonpaw and Birchpaw. Their proud mentors are Snowface and Ashclaw. That is all." She swiveled he gaze to Sapstar, willing her to go forward.

"Well," Sapstar started, "One of our elders died. We mourned for Roughfur two dawns ago. The kittypet Sandyfur's kits are now apprentices, with the names Littlepaw, my apprentice, and Mintpaw, Firedrake's." Freeheart saw Firedrake smile. He had made friends with him at gatherings while he was still in RebelClan. "Neither of them is here." Sapstar finished, drawing the gathering to a close.

Freeheart was surprised. It wasn't often that the Gathering went so smoothly, with no squabbles or pleads, besides Deathstar's rant about him.

"Well, RebelClan will be leaving." Deathstar leaped down from the rock and began to gather his Clan to leave. Lashface got up to follow his clanmates.

"See you, Lashface." Freeheart murmured.

"Bye, see you next gathering!" Lashface called behind his shoulder. "I'll say hi to Foxfur for you." The other leaders jumped down as well. FrostClan was the next clan to leave, then FireClan. At last StormClan left on the short but tiring journey home around the lake and back to Mosswoods. Freeheart traveled wearily home with Icehope right next to him.

"I'm so tired; I could sleep for a moon!" Freeheart exclaimed.

"I wouldn't let you." Icehope purred.

"Who's to say I could sleep through your waking-me-up techniques?"

"You never do!"Freeheart believed he could sleep for a moon, because when he lay in his nest in the warriors' den, he fell asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 10

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 10

It was nearly a moon since the last gathering, and the full moon was approaching. "Freeheart!" Wildfire dashed across the camp. "Come! Icehope is having her kits!" Freeheart leaped up from his place by the fresh-kill pile and dashed over to the nursery and squeezed in.

"I'll tell Spottedstar," Brackenclaw got up and padded to the leader's den. "Spottedstar! Icehope is having her kits!"

Spottedstar padded out of her den. "What wonderful news. I'll go to see them when the ordeal is through." She sat down outside her den and Gingerpelt padded over to join her.

"This is just what StormClan needs. More kits to fill our apprentice den. Even when Dapplekit is an apprentice, Nutkit too, Mousepaw and Breezepaw will probably be warriors by then. Aren't they ten moons old?"

Spottedstar nodded. "Soon we will have more apprentices. Moonfrost's kits are already one moon old." Moonfrost had had her kits a few days after the last Gathering, two, named kit Graykit and Sandykit. They would also help when it was their turn to be apprenticed.

"Yet there are still five more moons to go," Burntclaw put in. "The warriors are now hunting for the elders so Mousepaw and Breezepaw don't work themselves to death."

"True," Gingerpelt dipped her head.

Streampaw padded out of the nursery and headed to the medicine den. She appeared later with borage in her mouth and rushed back to where Wildfire was working. A few moments later, Wildfire appeared. "It's a success!" The camp was filled with happy purrs. "Three healthy kits."

Spottedstar rose to her paws and squeezed into the nursery. Inside, the other queens were peering at the new arrivals. Dapplekit and Nutkit were watching with interest at the three mewling bundles nested against Icehope's flank. Freeheart was pressed up against her.

"Greetings Spottedstar. We already have names for them," Icehope meowed. "Freeheart and I decided this is Midnightkit," She pointed to a black tom, "Novakit," she rested her tail on a blue-gray she-cat, "And this is Legacykit." Legacykit was a golden brown tabby tom.

"They are wonderful," Spottedstar meowed, her eyes soft.

"Spottedstar. While you are here, I think it's time for Dapplekit to be an apprentice." Lilacfur meowed, sitting up. "She is nearly six moons old, and she's a bit big for the nursery, especially with Moonfrost and Icehope's younger kits.

"Yes! Yes!" Dapplekit squealed running around in happy circles around her leader.

"No fair! I'm only four moons!" Nutkit batted at Dapplekit's ears.

"Be quiet, kits," Moonfrost scolded gently. "My kits are sleeping, and you'll disturb Icehope's." Her blue eyes were sparkling, and she didn't protest when Dapplekit layed against her flank, still trembling with excitement.

"I agree," Spottedstar meowed. "I'll call a Clan meeting right now, and announce your kits," she added to Icehope and Freeheart.

"I'll stay in with Icehope, though." Freeheart meowed. Spottedstar nodded and padded out again. She crossed the camp and leaped onto Den-ledge. "All of StormClan gather beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

Lilacfur and Dapplekit padded out of the nursery, and Treeheart followed. Nutkit sat at the entrance, her eyes glowing with jealous admiration. The warriors arrived from the den and gathered. Wildfire and Streampaw came out of the nursery, and the apprentices joined the Clan. Breezepaw's eyes were glittering with curiousity, but Mousepaw appeared bored.

"I have called you for my second favorite task. Dapplekit has reached her sixth moon. Until she earns her warrior name, she will be known as Dapplepaw." Dapplepaw trembled with excitement, and she gazed around as if wondering who would be her mentor.

"Burntclaw, you are a trusted warrior. I ask you to take on Dapplepaw and train her as a warrior we'll be proud of."

"I will train her with all my abilities." Burntclaw vowed. He stepped forward and touched noses with Dapplepaw, who gazed up at her mentor in admiration. Every cat liked Burntclaw, he was so nice to get along with.

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" The Clan chanted. Lilacfur rushed forward and touched her nose to Dapplepaw's flank. "You'll make a wonderful warrior." She meowed. "Pay attention to everything Burntclaw says." Dapplepaw nodded, then padded over to join her mentor.

"As you may know, Icehope has had her kits. They are Midnightkit, Novakit and Legacykit," Spottedstar announced before leaping off of Den-ledge.

Dapplepaw was bouncing around Burntclaw "Now what?"

"How about Mousepaw finds you a nest in the apprentices' den, and then we'll go out into the forest."

"Great!" Dapplepaw exclaimed. She joined Mousepaw and padded into the apprentices' den. The larger tom smiled down at he small she-cat. Burntclaw waited outside, his eyes glowing. Spottedstar let out a happy purr and padded into her den after glancing proudly around at her Clan.

--

Back in the nursery, Moonfrost, Freeheart, and Icehope waited with their kits. Freeheart sat down gazing at his kits with such love. They heard the Clan calling Dapplepaw's new name."I guess the meeting's over." Moonfrost meowed.

"When can we be apprentices?" Graykit squeaked.

"Yeah!" Sandykit agreed.

"Soon," Moonfrost promised. "First Nutkit will be an apprentice. You'll be next," Sandkit snuggled back against her mother and yawned. Tigerstripe padded into the nursery and sat down by his kits.

"How are you?"

"Great!" Graykit bundled up against him and purred.

"Icehope, are you okay if we have visitors?" Wildfire meowed, popping her head in, as Treeheart and Nutkit padded back into the nursery. Icehope realized that Lilacfur wouldn't sleep here anymore.

"I'll be fine." She meowed, glancing at her kits affectionately. Freeheart was watching Tigerstripe, and she wondered whether he was imagining playing with his kits when they got older.

"Great," Wildfire nodded. "You may go only two at a time to see her," she meowed to the cats outside.

Bluemoon padded into the nursery and gazed at the kits. "They're beautiful," she meowed. Brackenclaw squeezed in after her and looked at them, smiling.

"Your right," he meowed. "You two are so lucky."

"Thank you, SkyClan. You have blessed us with such great kits," Icehope purred.


	12. Chapter 11

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 11

The air was warm and comfortable. Newleaf was officially here. It was Icehope's kits' first day out of the nursery, as they were now two moons old. They were scuffling around in the clearing when Loudstripe and a patrol of Mossfoot, Mousepaw, and Nightstripe dashed into camp with a small brown she-cat from RebelClan.

Freeheart, who had been watching his kits, rushed over to her. "Traptail, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Dead…er…Freeheart, you've go to help me!" She wailed. "We have a sickness, five cats died, and Deathstar lost three lives! Silverfang is taking over camp and destroying RebelClan with evilness. Deathstar doesn't even know!"

"Oh my," Icehope mewed.

"That sounds awful!" Mossfoot exclaimed. "But why didn't you tell use first?"

"Leave it to RebelClan to make everything bad!" Midnight scoffed. She padded up to stand with her mother, her black fur bristling.

Traptail bristled. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "My Clan wasn't always bad!"

Midnight rolled her eyes. "And mouse bile didn't always smell revolting."

"I'll tell Spottedstar," Loudstripe offered. He bounded toward the spotted leader's den.

"And I'll lead another patrol," Freeheart suggested. He licked Icehope in farewell, then Novakit and Midnightkit. But Legacykit scampered away and hid behind his mother.

Freeheart sighed and padded out of camp, calling to Burntclaw and Dapplepaw. Loudstripe told Traptail to go to Spottedstar's den. Later, when she returned, Traptail had decided to stay with StormClan.

"Is that wise?" Clawfur asked. "More outsiders."

"She has a point. Wasn't it bad enough Freeheart joined?" Blackthorn pointed out mildly.

"True, true." Rippedfur agreed. "It isn't good to have mixed blood in the Clans."

Midnightkit scampered over to Traptail. "You a dumb stupid idiotic crowfood foxdung mousebrained warrior!"

Traptail nearly fell backward.

"Midnightkit! You're in huge trouble! March straight to the nursery. Don't talk to our visitor like that," Icehope meowed, trying not to hiss. "Go on," Midnightkit rolled his eyes but obeyed. Legacykit looked horrified, but Novakit was amused.

"Midnightkit is baaad. He say bad stuff. He might have had an askadent." She laughed.

"Askadent?" Icehope curled her tail in amusement. "Well, we don't want that, do we, to have a askadent."

"Askadent." Novakit shrieked, jumping high in the air and running around in circles.

"H-how," Traptail stammered, still shocked, "Did he learn that language?"

Icehope shrugged. "I'll ask…"

She was cut off as Midnightkit tumbled out of the nursery yelling, "Daddy told me to never say those words using them!"

Icehope bristled and hissed, "Midnightkit, go to the nursery!"

"NO!"

Legacykit tore off into the nursery, terrified at seeing his mother so angry. Novakit rolled on the ground laughing.

"Just wait 'till Freeheart gets a hold of you! You'll get quite a bit of punishment!" Icehope snarled, her ginger and white fur puffed out twice its size. Midnightkit rolled his eyes. Icehope gritted her teeth and sighed, regaining her temper. "Midnightkit, do you want _no one_ to like you because you're mean and you say bad things?"

"Mlahmah mlammhah hahaham mlahhhhhhh, yick." Midnightkit mimicked, dancing in a circle.

"Freeheart will be angry!" Icehope warned.

"I not afraid a daddy!"

"_Gotothenursery_!" Icehope yowled in one breath. Novakit was still having a laughing fit.

"NOVAKIT! _SILENCE_!" Icehope yowled.

Novakit still giggled.

"Why don't you play with Nutkit," Treeheart suggested. In reply, she tore off after Nutkit, meowing, "Nutkit, I'm gonna get you!"

When Freeheart got back, and Icehope told him what happened, his eyes blazed as he thundered, "MIDNIGHTKIT!"


	13. Chapter 12

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 12

"Midnightkit! MIDNIGHTKIT!" Freeheart bellowed. His blue eyes shone with rage. "How dare you treat our guest- your very own relative- with such disrespect?"

"Daddy?" A tiny voice mewed from the nursery. Midnightkit's black face peered around the nursery wall, his aqua eyes round with fear.

"Freeheart be quiet!" Midnight spat. Freeheart ignored her. The spiteful black she-cat lashed her tail, letting out a hiss of annoyance and stalking away.

"You were bad! Very, very bad!" Freeheart scolded his son.

"Daddy…"

"Silence!" Freeheart snarled. "Now you must be punished. Come here." Midnightkit stumbled out of the nursery, trembling, over to his furious father. Freeheart raised an angry paw, claws unsheathed, at his son.

"Freeheart, no!!" Icehope slammed into Freeheart, not wanting any harm to come to her kit. Freeheart whirled around to face her. "Any cat that does that to my kit dies, I don't care who it is!" She yowled.

Realizing what he had been about to do, blinded by anger, he calmed down a bit. He couldn't believe he had let the RebelClan side of him take over for a moment. He never wanted to be that cat again. "Don't…" Freeheart was interrupted by Nightstripe's laughter.

"Angered by a kit, are you?"

Freeheart snapped his head around, eyes gleaming with new fury.

"Awww, are you mad?" she taunted on again.

Suddenly, the thing inside him that had been keeping Freeheart from his RebelClan side, the side that was evil, snapped. He leaped at Nightstripe and dug his claws into her fur. Nightstripe yowled and shook herself, but Freeheart held on.

While his vision was being shaken, he caught a glimpse of Midnightkit's terrified face, and Icehope standing beside him, too shocked to move. Suddenly, another cat landed on top of him and dragged Freeheart off of Nightstripe.

It was Spottedstar.

"Help Nightstripe!" Midnight yowled at Spottedstar.

Instantly, he lunged at her, swiping her muzzle with his claws. He felt her claws rake down his flank. Nightstripe _and_ Spottedstar! Why was he fighting? This was his Clan! His leader! But in the heat of the battle, he kept on.

Freeheart bit down on Spottedstar's tail and at the same time, kicked Nightstripe's belly. More claws met his nose. He yowled in pain. Then Icehope howled with grief, but he could not see her.

Suddenly, Spottedstar slammed his muzzle into the ground. Before he could do a thing, she grabbed his throat in her teeth and bit down hard. He fought to shake her off, but Freeheart could not breathe.

He saw Icehope crouched over Midnightkit and Novakit. "They're dead!" she wailed. Then her gaze swiveled to Freeheart. "Not you too! Please…" But her voice died away and Freeheart was left in darkness. Total darkness. _Icehope, I'm so sorry,_


	14. Chapter 13

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 13

**Another short chapter- sorry.**

To Freeheart, it seemed as though he were sleeping. Suddenly, a paw prodded him in the side. Trying to shake it away, he rolled over.

"Get up."

Freeheart opened his eyes, and he stood up. He was in a mossy hollow with rocks surrounding him, somewhat like Rock-Circle, except that the world around him seemed so peaceful and- everything was glowing! It sparkled with all the stars in the sky. It must be SkyClan! There was a huge brown tabby cat with stars shining in his pelt. "I am Springstar, former StormClan leader."

Without saying hi, Freeheart meowed. "Surely I would go to…"

But Springstar ignored him. "Your kits have joined SkyClan by a curse, and they are here." He motioned with his tail to Midnightkit and Novakit, huddled together nearby, staring around in wonder with huge eyes.

"But don't they need a mother, even here, in SkyClan?" Freeheart protested, glancing at his kits. So Bloodstar's curse was real.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." A silver she-cat made her way over to the cats, leaping delicately from the top of the hollow. "Come kits, I'll take you to a place that's warm."

"Where are we?" Midnightkit asked shakily, gazing around.

"You are in SkyClan. I am Sunfur." She answered gently, nudging each kit to its paws, her voice as beatiful as ever.

"SkyClan, why?!" Novakit exclaimed, her ears pricking up.

"You're, you're," Sunfur swallowed. "You're dead." The kits stared in shock. "Come," Sunfur murmured. Then she led the two kits back up the slope. "We'll find you a nice comfy place to sleep. How about that?"

"I want my mommy!" Midnightkit exclaimed.

"She'll miss you, but this is your home now," Sunfur mewed sadly, with a glance at Springstar as she helped them over the rocks.

"She died right after she had her kits," Springstar meowed quietly after she had gone. "And so she usually takes care of the new kits for a while."

Freeheart nodded. "But what about me?"

"Well, you deserve to be sent to Death Forest."

Freeheart flinched at his bluntness. "But…" Springstar sighed. "We have seen the future. And because of this, we will give you another chance. Most of SkyClan have been talking about this. We will send you back to earth, but you must be punished. You will return with no claws."

"What?" Freeheart gasped. No claws? That was barely a cat! He bowed his head.

"I know…" Springstar's eyes shone with sympathy. "It's less of a punishment than you deserve."

Freeheart nodded and sighed. He ruined his life again and again. Anger and fury was not the answer to life.

"Come," Springstar meowed, flicking his tail. "You must sleep with SkyClan tonight. You will be sent back, but at a different time."

"Different time?" Freeheart echoed.

"You'll understand later."

Freeheart nodded again, and then followed Springstar through the starry world. He stopped at a little dip in the ground, with a bush overhead. There was moss there, sparkling moss. "Sleep here," Freeheart lay down as Springstar instructed.

"Goodnight, Springstar. And- I'm sorry."

But Springstar didn't reply.


	15. Chapter 14

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 14

Icehope sat down in the dust, looking defeated, her eyes dull. "Midnightkit… Novakit… and Freeheart. Gone." Gingerpelt stared down at Freeheart's body, her paws stained by the blood that ran from his throat. But perhaps this was for the better- if he was going to attack the leader, then he wasn't ever truly loyal. Yet Icehope's misery could not be ignored.

"They're with SkyClan now."

Icehope was too sad to even yowl. She trembled with grief, her eyes closed. Wildfire dashed across the camp and pressed her nose to Icehope's."Eat this thyme. It will calm you." She pressed the thyme toward Icehope. But Icehope shook her head.

Spottedstar leaped onto the Den-ledge and let out a yowl. "All cats of StormClan join here beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Icehope paid no attention as the cats gathered. "I am sad to report that Midnightkit, Novakit and Freeheart are dead. The kits died of an unknown cause, and Freeheart died after attempting my life again."

Gasps rose up from the Clan. "Told you Freeheart was a bad idea!" Midnight growled. She thrust her chin up and looked around the camp, eyes gleaming.

"I always thought he was nice enough!" Mousepaw exclaimed,

"We will grieve for Icehope's kits." Glitterheart promised.

"They will be remembered as the kits without a chance to survive." Clawfur muttered darkly.

"Wildfire will prepare them for the vigil." Spottedstar nodded to her medicine cat. Wildfire padded to her den, with Streampaw following as always.

"They were so young," Silverclaw sighed. The Clan slowly gathered to mew something to Freeheart, a farewell, or a last goodbye.

Icehope pressed her nose into Freeheart's fur. "You were the best mate a cat could have." she mewed. "I will miss you." She turned to Midnightkit and Novakit, meowing something to each in turn.

Legacykit padded over to Icehope. "Why are daddy and the others laying down? Tell Novakit I wanna play."

"They are gone. They are in SkyClan now." Icehope meowed. Legacykit stared wide-eyed at his siblings and father as if they were ghosts.

They settled down to sit vigil the long night. Moonfrost took care of Legacykit while his mother grieved. Icehope rose stiffly to her paws the next morning as the elders carried the cats away. Halfear flicked Icehope's ear as he carried Novakit's body away.

"Tell…" Icehope murmured to Streampaw, who was sitting nearby looking anxiously at Icehope, "Tell Moonfrost I'm going… for a… walk."

Streampaw nodded "Okay, Icehope," and padded toward the nursery, not asking another question. Gingerpelt caught her former apprentice padding toward the bramble tunnel. "Shouldn't you be taking care of Legacykit?" she asked.

"I-I'm going for a walk."

Gingerpelt's eyes softened. She nuzzled Icehope's nose. "I understand. Need to get away?"

"Yes." With that, Icehope padded down the slope. She followed the main path to RebelClan. She knew how much Freeheart had loved the moors. When she got to the border, she stopped, her paws just about in RebelClan territory.

She couldn't see the RebelClan camp from there, but just a smooth expanse of hills and grassy plains, with only one or two trees. Suddenly a voice hissed from nearby.

"What are you doing so close to the border?"

"None of your business!" snapped Icehope. "Who are you?" A silver she-cat with green eyes stepped from the trees.

"S-Silverfang! What are you doing here?" Icehope asked.

"Come into the shadows, and I'll tell you."

Icehope glanced around, and then padded toward Silverfang, not knowing what to expect.


	16. Chapter 15

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 15

"I want Mommy!" Legacykit squeaked, burying his nose in Moonfrost's fur. They were in the nursery now, the dying light from outside barely shining in anymore. Legacykit was tucked in beside Moonfrost while the other kits played.

"I know. But Icehope is on a walk," Moonfrost meowed. "though she's taking long. Streampaw told me she was taking a walk long before Sunhigh. Now it's getting dark."

"I pity her so much," Treeheart sighed. "But life will go on." She watched as Nutkit bowled Graykit over, then squealed as Sandkit leaped onto her.

"I am going to be six moons old tomorrow!" Nutkit squealed, shaking Sandkit away. "Right?"

"Yes, you are!" Treeheart exclaimed. "Spottedstar is going to announce Mousepaw's and Breezepaw's warrior names tomorrow. Maybe she'll make you an apprentice as well."

"You're so lucky!" Graykit purred, aiming a swipe at the other she-cat. "I'll miss having you here."

"You too." Nutkit swiped at Graykit. They continued their game, rolling around in the soft moss. Legacykit watched, his eyes dull. Moonfrost pulled him closer.

The brambles rustled suddenly as Spottedstar pushed her way in. "I came to see if Icehope was back yet." She meowed, glancing at the usual lively Legacykit.

"Not yet," Treeheart sighed. "Spottedstar, thank SkyClan you're here. I must ask you to make Nutkit an apprentice when you have Breezepaw and Mousepaw's ceremony."

"Six moons, is she?" Spottedstar sniffed Nutkit's ears. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes! I want Blackthorn to be my mentor!" Nutkit exclaimed. "Please?" She stood up, letting the smaller kits tumble away. Sandkit padded back to Moonfrost, but Graykit began slinking along behind Treeheart.

"Perhaps. Tell me when Icehope returns." Spottedstar whisked around and padded out.

"Go to sleep, Legacykit. It's dark out, and you need your rest," Moonfrost nudged Legacykit. The golden tabby tom slowly turned around and curled up in a tight ball. Watching him, Moonfrost's heart ached for the young kit.

--

By sunhigh the next day, Icehope had not returned. Legacykit was wailing for his mother. Moonfrost let him come out with her to see the ceremony to take his mind off of his missing mother. Gingerpelt had led a patrol to look for Icehope. Her trail led to the RebelClan border, but it was stale there. Worry spiked through the Clan as Spottedstar leaped up onto Den-ledge once again to yowl, "All cats of StormClan, join here beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Any cats that hadn't already gathered padded from their dens, Tigerclaw among them. He looked in a wry mood, his tail twitching angrily. He stopped by Moonfrost and muttered in her ear. She flicked him with her tail and he sat down.

"I have called you here to perform two ceremonies. One, Nutkit has reached her sixth moon. Until she earns her warrior name, she will be known as Nutpaw."

Nutpaw's eyes brightened, and she stood up taller. "Blackthorn, you are a loyal and brave warrior. Teach her all you know."

"I will teach her everything," Blackthorn's eyes sparkled as she padded forward and touched her nose to Nutpaw's.

"And now," Spottedstar swung her head to where Breezepaw and Mousepaw stood expectantly. "I, Spottedstar, leader of StormClan, call upon SkyClan to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Breezepaw and Mousepaw do promise to live up to the ways of StormClan, and protect it with your life?"

"I do!" Mousepaw exclaimed. Breezepaw echoed it. The two young cats were trembling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of SkyClan, our great warrior ancestors, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Mouseclaw."

Spottedstar then turned to Breezepaw. "I give you your warrior name. Breezepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Breezetail. The Clan honors you tonight, and you are now full warriors!"

"Mouseclaw! Breezetail! Nutpaw!" The three cats stood up and let their Clan call to them.

Legacykit watched. Then he turned back to the beautiful white she-cat sitting behind him, yowling the names along with her Clanmates. "When will Icehope be back?!" he squeaked.

"I don't know," Moonfrost sighed. "But soon, hopefully." she curled her tail around the young kit. "Come back to the nursery. Would you like to play with Sandykit and Graykit?"

"Okay." Legacykit bounced back to the bush where the nursery lay. Moonfrost looked on, her heart aching for the young tom who seemed to have lost his entire family in one night.


	17. Chapter 16

Lost Hope: The Story of Icehope

Based on an RPG site

Chapter 16

"Legacykit! Guess what!" Graykit dashed over to Legacykit, his eyes sparkling. He had grown much in the moons that followed, and now his fur was sleek, and he now looked very large next to the younger kit. Yet they had grown to be very good friends.

"What?" Legacykit asked, grinning. "It's something terrible, isn't it? That's why your so miserable."

Graykit skidded to a halt. "Er... what?" he shook his head. "Never mind. Spottedstar said she's going to make Sandykit and I apprentices at sunhigh!" he purred. Legacykit let out a happy purr.

"That's awesome! Let's go tell Tigerclaw!" the young cats had grown especially fond of the brown tabby warrior, and they hurried across the camp to the warriors' den where Nightstripe and Rippedfur were sunning themselves.

"Have you seen Tigerclaw anywhere?" Legacykit asked, leaning over Rippedfur, who blinked open his eyes. He nodded warmly toward Legacykit.

"As a matter of fact, I saw him leave with a hunting patrol a little bit ago. He should be back in a little." Rippedfur sat up and stretched. "I'll tell him you asked for him if I see him."

"Okay, thanks." Graykit purred. "I'm going to be an apprentice today!" He puffed out his fluffy chest proudly. The dark brown warrior flicked his shoulder with his tail, an the two kits scampered off. When they approached the nursery, Legacykit saw that Sandykit had finally come out of the nursery.

"Hey, sleepyhead! It's been light for ages!" he charged at her, bowling her over, but Sandykit crossly shoved him away.

She fluffed out her fur and glared at her brother. "In case you havn't noticed, I just finished grooming my fur. I want to look my best today." Graykit rolled his eyes. Legacykit yawned and padded back into the nursery, leaving the squabbling siblings alone.

--

"All cats of StormClan gather beneath Den-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Legacykit bounced out of the nursery. Moonfrost squeezed out behind him. "Come on, Legacykit. Spottedstar is going to make Graykit and Sandykit apprentices!" she purred. It was now two moons since Freeheart had died, and Icehope had never returned.

Legacykit didn't bother to tell Moonfrost he already knew.

Graykit and Sandykit followed, and padded proudly after their mother. The Clan had gathered by the time they got out, and Spottedstar began, "Sandykit and Graykit have reached their sixth moon." Tigerclaw looked ready to burst with pride. "Until they earn their warrior names, they will be known as Graypaw and Sandypaw.

"Bluemoon, you are a young cat, but I trust you to mentor Graypaw well." Spottedstar paused as Bluemoon and Graypaw touched noses. "And Loudstripe, you are also considerably young. I trust you with Sandypaw." The new mentor reached forward and pressed his nose to Sandypaw's. "StormClan is blessed to have so many new apprentices."

Sandypaw and Graypaw padded over to join their mentors. Nutpaw and Dapplepaw looked around proudly, as if they were the mentors. They would probably be glad to have new denmates.

"I want to be an apprentice!" Legacykit told Moonfrost.

Moonfrost curled her tail around him. "In just three moons. Can you wait that long?"

"I suppose." He sighed. "It just seems to take too long."

"You'll be an apprentice before you know it." Moonfrost purred.


End file.
